Microsoft Plus!
Microsoft Plus! was the name given to several addon packs made by Microsoft (called "Plus" because they added content). For the most part, most of the content was either for entertainment or added new graphical or multimedia features to Windows as opposed to be an actual upgrade, and content from a Plus pack would usually be included for free to some greater or lesser extent in the version of Windows after it. Microsoft Plus For Windows 95 (Released in 1995) This Plus! pack included the following features: * Maelstrom (May Test Space Cadet) Pinball (game) * Space Cadet (Full Tilt!) Pinball (game) (Windows 95 Plus!-Windows NT x.0, 2000-XP) * Internet Jumpstart Kit (Internet Explorer 1.0) * DriveSpace 3/Compression Agent (became part of Windows 98) * Theme Support with some pre bundled themes. (became part of 98) * Stretch/shrink options for wallpaper/high color icons (became part of 98) * Task Scheduler (became part of Windows 98) Microsoft Plus For Kids! (Released in 1997) * Talk It! (text to speech program for children) * Play It! (electronic keyboard program for children) * Paint It! (simplified Paint program for children) * Photo program (came with clip arty and fonts) * 10 desktop themes (some became part of 98) * Protect It! (parental control program for Internet Explorer) Microsoft Plus! 98 (Released 1998) * 18 desktop themes * Start Menu cleanup utility (added to 98's Maintenance Wizard) * Cybermedia File Cleaner (integrated into Disk Cleanup) * ZIP file support, called Compressed Folders (became part of ME and 2000) * Microsoft Golf 98 Lite * Lose Your Marbles! * Spider Solitaire (became part of ME) * Deluxe CD Player (became part of 2000) * Picture It! * McAfee VirusScan 3.0 (6 months of free updates included) Microsoft Plus! Game Pack: Cards & Puzzles (Released 1999) * Microsoft Entertainment Pack: The Puzzle Collection * Microsoft Pandora's Box (trial version) Microsoft Plus! for Windows XP (Released 2001) * Plus! Themes (some integrated in Windows XP MCE) * Plus! Screen Savers (some integrated in Windows XP MCE) * Plus! Voice Command for Windows Media Player * Plus! Personal DJ * Plus! MP3 Converter * Plus! CD Label Maker * Plus! Speaker Enhancement * Plus! 3D Visualizations for Windows Media Player * Plus! Skins for Windows Media Player * Plus! Hyperbowl (game) * Plus! Russian Square * Plus! Labyrinth (game) Microsoft Plus! Digital Media Edition (Released 2003) * Plus! Photo Story 2 * Plus! Party Mode (some integrated in Windows XP MCE) * Plus! Analog Recorder * Plus! CD Label Maker (some integrated in Windows XP MCE) * Plus! Dancer (some integrated in Windows XP MCE) * Plus! Audio Converter (some integrated in Windows XP MCE) * Plus! Effects and Transitions for Windows Movie Maker 2 * Plus! Alarm Clock * Plus! Sleep Timer * Plus! Skins for Windows Media Player 9 Series * Plus! Sync & Go for Pocket PC Microsoft Plus! SuperPack for Windows XP Combined version of Microsoft Plus! for Windows XP and Microsoft Plus! Digital Media Edition External Links * Official Microsoft Plus! website (Wayback Machine) * Plus 98! * Microsoft Announces Immediate Availability of Microsoft Plus! 98 Category:Microsoft software Category:Discontinued Microsoft software